Hidden Secrets
by MaK1
Summary: Chapter 10 added ***A vengeful teen with the ability to become invincible is out for revenge against Lana and Chloe after what they did to him several years earlier. ** Don't forget to review :) **
1. Invincible

As the thunder rumbled and lightning flashed in the night sky over Smallville, Kansas, a black Chevy Impala pulled up next to the curve three houses down from junior Smallville High student Sherry Baker. She sat inside on her couch, brushing her long light brown hair and watching television, happy because she just finished her homework. The only thing she didn't like was the storm, she looked out the window and saw it began to rain. **You've got to be kidding me.** She thought, and she returned her gave back on the television. Back outside, the Chevy Impala, with black tinted windows, drove even closer to Sherry's house parking the car directly in the eye line of where Sherry was sitting. The teenager in the car was making himself a drink. He reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a plastic sandwich bag filled with what used to be a rock, now green dust. He poured the dust into the wind he had in a glass and began mixing it. After about fifteen seconds he began to drink the wine mixed with the green dust and immediately began drinking it until it was empty. *You're gonna pay for what you did you bitch.** He said to himself, and he disappeared, the car door opened by itself, only footsteps were now heard. Back in the house Sherry was beginning to feel tired so she decided to turn off the television and go to bed. With her parents gone, she was the only one in the house since she had no brothers or sisters. She switched off all the lights downstairs and began walking up the stairs when a whisper came from behind her.  
  
"Sherry."  
  
She stopped at the top of the stairs and turned around looking to see if anyone was there. **Must have been my imagination.** She thought, and she kept walking up the stairs and across the balcony that was above the living room. Hands grabbed her shoulders and threw her down onto the carpet. Sherry screamed.  
  
"You're gonna pay!" The angry teen yelled.  
  
"Who are you what do you want from me!" She was now crying, she had her head face down, she was unable to see his face.  
  
"Don't even pretend like you don' tknow."  
  
"Please, leave me alone!" She said still crying.  
  
He picked her up, and she noticed there was nobody around her, she only felt hands picking her up higher. He threw her over the balcony, and Sherry was screaming in terror. There was a loud crash where she landed.  
  
"One down, two to go." He said.  
  
Sherry landed on the coffee table, back first, and she lay there, not moving.  
  
**********************  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
**Don't forget to Review** 


	2. The Next Day

Clark and Lana sat in The Torch office talking about what each of them was doing that weekend when Chloe came rushing in.  
  
"Did you guys hear about Sherry Baker?" She said not caring about interrupting the two.  
  
"No, what about Sherry?" Clark asked as him and Lana stood up at the hysterical Chloe.  
  
"Someone broke into her house last night and tried to kill her. She's in the hospital, she's hurt pretty bad. She was thrown off her balcony in her house."  
  
"Do they know who it was?" Lana asked with much concern.  
  
"Nope. No fingerprints, no strands of hair, nothing." Chloe answered.  
  
"That's terrible." Lana said sadly.  
  
"I didn't know you knew her." Clark said.  
  
"I did...well...Chloe and I knew her...back in Junior High, we were best friends. But then when we went to high school, we sort of went our separate ways. I tried out for cheerleading, started dating Whitney, Chloe became a part of The Torch, and Sherry just...became sort of a loner. We still would talked occasionaly if we passed each other in the hall..." Lana said letting her voice trail off.  
  
"How 'bout after school I take you to the hospital?" Clark asked putting his hand on her shoulder for comfort.  
  
"Thanks, that'd be good." She said, and the bell interrupted the trio's conversation and they went their separate ways to class.  
  
  
  
The sun shined brightly, unlike the past week where there has been constant rain and storms. Clark pulled up to the hospital, Lana sitting next to him, and parked the truck. He moved around to the other side to open the door for her and she smiled at his politeness.  
  
"Thanks for taking me here Clark." Lana said clinging an arm around Clark.  
  
"It's no problem." He said giving her the smile she always loved.  
  
After talking with a nurse, they found their way to Sherry Baker's room and saw she was awake, staring out the window.  
  
"Sherry." Lana said walking over and sitting in the chair next to the bed, Clark pulled up another one next to Lana.  
  
Sherry turned her head, looking surprised.  
  
"Lana, Clark, what are you guy's doing here?" She asked, looking curiously at the two.  
  
"We wanted to see how you were doing." Lana said, with a much concern tone in her voice.  
  
"I've been better." She smiled, glad they were there.  
  
"Do you remember anything?" Clark asked.  
  
"Vaguely...I remember watching t.v, the storm was pretty bad outside, and I got tired so I went up the stairs to go to bed and than everything just went black."  
  
"Did you see anyone?" Lana asked.  
  
"Um...actually, I didn't...." She said, the look on her face showing she was trying to remember. "I remember being thrown down, and I could hear someone yelling at me, and when he picked me up I turned to see who it was, but there was nobody there. It's like they were...invisible." She said realizing how crazy she sounded.  
  
"Invisible?" Clark asked, not sounding too surprised at how strange it sounded considering he's dealt with a bug boy, ice cold football player wanting body heat, a shape-shifting girl, and many others.  
  
"I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. He was invisible, whoever he was..." she paused for a moment and started coughing and she began to talk again. "I'm a little thirsty, Clark, do you think you could get me a cup of water?" she asked trying to hold in from coughing again.  
  
"Yeah, of course." He said smiling, and he got up and exited the room.  
  
"Lana I know who it was." Sherry said the moment Clark stepped out of the room.  
  
"Who was it?" Lana asked leaning forward knowing Sherry was trying to be secretive about it.  
  
"It was *him*. From junior high." she said.  
  
"What? Are you sure?" Lana asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah...there was, something he said to me on how I knew it was him." Sherry said closing her eyes.  
  
"What did he say Sherry?" Lana said in an almost whisper so no one else could hear them.  
  
"One down, two to go."  
  
****************************  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Don't forget to review. :) 


	3. He's Back

Clark came back into the hospital room carrying a cup of water and handed it to Sherry. Lana didn't say anything, she had a shocked look on her face, Clark noticed.  
  
"Lana, you okay?" Clark asked looking at her as he sat down.  
  
"Yeah....actually, I have a bit of a headache, would you mind taking me home?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah...sure." He said a little confused.  
  
"I'll see you later guy's. Thanks for the water Clark." Sherry said, and the two exited the room, and Sherry lay there in the hospital bed and turned her head back looking out the window.  
  
  
  
As Clark pulled out of the hospital, Lana had her head leaned against the window.  
  
"Lana, you okay?" He asked turning his head looking over at her and trying to keep his eyes on the road at the same time.  
  
"I'm fine Clark, I just have a little headache, that's all." She said, still keeping her head against the window.  
  
Clark knew, judging by the way she was when she answered that she wanted to be left alone.  
  
He dropped her off at home and she gave him a short wave goodbye and he drove back home. As Lana stood there watching Clark drive away, someone was watching her. And taking pictures of her every move, even as she just stood there. He kept taking pictures. He wore a black sweatshirt with a hood over his face and black framed sunglasses. On the ground below him was a thermos and an empty sandwich baggy with just a spec of green dust inside. After taking thirty or so more pictures, he picked up his thermos and drank the contents. He vanished.  
  
Lana walked inside and up into her room. She was exhausted. The news she found out at the hospital scared her, she didn't know what to do. All she could think of was calling Chloe.  
  
"Hello?" Chloe asked, sounding cheerful as always.  
  
"Chloe, it's Lana. I just got back from the hospital."  
  
"Is Sherry gonna be okay?"  
  
"Yeah, she's a lot better, the doctors tell us she can leave within the next few days."  
  
"That's good. For a second there it looked like she wasn't gonna make it." Chloe said, and there was a short pause.  
  
"Chloe, Sherry told me something, after Clark left to get her some water."  
  
"What did she say?" Chloe asked with a little curiosity.  
  
"Well, when she was telling us about the attack, she said the person was invisible. She couldn't see him."  
  
"Sounds like something for the wall of weird."  
  
"Chloe, just listen." Lana said starting to get irritated.  
  
"Okay, okay, the wall of weird can wait."  
  
"She said it was *him*." Lana said.  
  
"Him? What are you..." Chloe began, but stopped when she realized. "What? You can't be serious." Chloe said, sounding shocked.  
  
"She told me she could remember what he said to her. 'One down, two to go.'"  
  
"Lana, can I call you back." Chloe asked, the cheerful sound in her voice gone.  
  
"Yeah." Lana understood Chloe needed time to think. That she needed time to deal with what was happening by herself. And the two hung up.  
  
Chloe sat on her bed and threw herself back, staring up at the ceiling. Millions of thoughts went rushing through her head all at once. *It can't be him, it just can't be. What am I going to do? He tried to kill Sherry, now he's after me and Lana. This can't be happening. Tell me this isn't happening. Okay Chloe, you're in a bad dream, you're gonna wake up anytime now. Just pinch yourself now and you'll wake up. Ouch, why did that hurt? If I was in a dream it wouldn't hurt. Chloe, you need to accept this, this is happening. He's after you. And he's going to try and kill you.*  
  
*************  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Don't forget to review. :) 


	4. The Flashback Part I

Chloe and Lana met at the Torch early before school started so they could talk, they hoped there absence on the bus wouldn't be noticed.  
  
"It's him, he's back." Lana said throwing herself into a chair next to Chloe, who turned to face Lana.  
  
"You and I both know that it couldn't be him Lana."  
  
"Chloe wake up, 'one down, two to go', I talked to Sherry again yesterday, she said it was his voice."  
  
Chloe sighed, "It's him, I know. It was just hard for me to accept it you know?"  
  
"Yeah." Lana said understanding what Chloe was going through. They were both scared, they had no idea what to do. They didn't like having to keep something from their two friends, but what happened years earlier was something they felt they shouldn't tell them.  
  
"I don't like this at all, keeping this from Pete and Clark, there your best friends Chloe, they have a right to know." Lana said.  
  
"Don't like keeping what from Clark and Pete." Lana and Chloe turned and saw Pete and Clark standing at the doorway.  
  
"Hey, guy's, we didn't hear you come in." Chloe said giving Lana a worried look.  
  
"Is there something you guy's want to talk to us about?" Pete asked as he and Clark grabbed a chair and sat across from Lana and Chloe; Clark across from Lana, and Pete across from Chloe.  
  
"Yeah, actually there is." Lana said, a seroius expression on her face. "Three years ago..."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Smallville, Kansas: 3 Years Earlier:  
  
Lana Lang, Chloe Sullivan, and Sherry Baker, the three most popular girls in school walked down the hall of the junior high school, everyone turning to watch them as they walked. Chloe was the newest to join the trio since she had just moved to Smallville from Metropolis. Her, Lana, and Sherry became friends immediately. Lana's hair was still the same, the only thing different about her was she was a lot shorter, and Chloe's hair was longer and in a pony tail. As for Sherry, her hair color was darker and she had it shoulder length. They stopped at Lana's locker, waiting for her to grab her books, when another student, their grade, approached the three.  
  
"Hey Lana, Chloe, Sherry, you girls are lookin good as always." It was Rob Johnson, wearing all black as usual, his short black hair covered with a black, backwards baseball cap.  
  
"Get lost Rob." Chloe said looking at her two friends and rolling her eyes. Rob was the nerd at the school, he didn't have any friends. It was a known fact he spent all his free time spying on at least one of the three girls. At first they kind of liked it, he would always compliment them and offer to carry their books, but he started getting creepy. He would always follow them around, taking pictures of them. He said they were for the yearbook, but when the yearbooks arrived, there were no pictures he took of them inside. That was one year earlier. Now he was just flat out annoying. Lana would occasionaly smile at him as he passed her in the hall, which probably was the reason he never stopped annoying them, he figured he had a chance with Lana, all because she smiled at him. Chloe and Sherry told Lana to stop, but Lana said she wasn't a very rude person and that smiling back at someone was polite. The girls always questioned Lana's smiling at Rob, but dismissed it as just being polite.  
  
One Friday night when the three were spending the night at Sherry's, Chloe told them she had a plan.  
  
"Hey guy's, I've got an idea. It's brilliant." She told them sitting on the floor, holding onto a pillow, the three sitting in a circle.  
  
"Tell us, tell us!" Lana pleaded, eager to know what Chloe had planned.  
  
"It's brilliant, it involves Rob Johnson. And it's payback time."  
  
************************  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
Don't forget to review :) 


	5. The Flashback Part II

Lana and Sherry looked at Chloe, eagerly wondering what she had planned. At first Lana was a little unsure about whether or not she wanted to be a part of whatever it was they were about to do, but finally gave in.  
  
"Okay Chloe, so what is it you want us to do?" Lana asked, a sign of surrender in her voice showing she agreed to do whatever Chloe had planned.  
  
  
  
The following night, Saturday...  
  
Chloe's parents were gone all weekend, they would be back late Monday night, so Chloe had the house to herself. She sat on her living room couch waiting for Rob to arrive.  
  
"Little shit better hurry up and get here I don't have all night." Chloe said to herself glancing at her watch again.  
  
Sherry and Lana were waiting upstairs in Chloe's closet, trying to hold their laugh.  
  
"This is gonna be so cool!" Sherry whispered to Lana, and the two broke out in a quiet laugh. They stopped though the minute the doorbell rang.  
  
And it was Rob. He stood outside waiting for Chloe to answer the door. Rob was being watched though, a couple houses down a police car was parked and two cops sat inside watching Chloe's house.  
  
"That the person she said on the phone?" One of the cops asked the other sitting in the driver seat.  
  
"Yep, she said she heard a noise outside and thought she saw someone, and she wanted us to keep an eye out because with her parents gone she didn't feel safe. She even described the person she guessed was spying on her."  
  
"Just looks like a couple of junior high kids getting together." The first cop said.  
  
"This is just a precaution." The other, Dave, answered.  
  
Rob stepped inside Chloe's house, standing by the stairs as she shut the door.  
  
"I was surprised you called." He said as she walked closer to him.  
  
"People can surprise you." She said seductively and she reached for his hands and guided him up the stairs.  
  
Lana and Sherry heard the two getting closer to Chloe's room and they held there breath. As the two entered the room, Chloe pushed Rob on the bed, putting her hand behind her back signaling Lana and Sherry to come out.  
  
Rob was surprised by seeing the two.  
  
"Sherry, Lana, I didn't know you guys were here." He said.  
  
"Rob...what are you doing? Stop." Chloe said in tears standing next to the other girls.  
  
"What are you talking..." Before he could finish Chloe let out a scream, than Lana and Sherry did.  
  
Rob stood there confused, not knowing what the three were doing.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" He said, and the two cops from outside busted through the front door and ran up the stairs.  
  
Thirty minutes later.  
  
The three girls sat on Chloe's living room couch, the two cops sitting directly across from them.  
  
"Don't worry, he won't be bothering you again." Dave said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Chloe asked wiping the fake tears from her eyes.  
  
"He's somewhere where he'll never be able to hurt you again." He answered.  
  
"What do you mean, like a...mental hospital or something?" Lana asked slightly concerned.  
  
"That's one way of putting it." He said.  
  
"Don't you have to be...I dunno, crazy to be sent there?" Lana asked.  
  
"He's not well, he's going to be getting treated so hopefully he'll be able to be sent home within a couple months, but the way he was acting when they took him away, I wouldn't count on it."  
  
After the police officers left Chloe's house, the three girls remained on the couch.  
  
"Chloe-" Lana said, but was interrupted by Chloe before she could finish.  
  
"Lana, don't. He had it coming to him." Chloe said, Sherry nodded.  
  
"I can't believe you guys," She said standing up. "Because of us he was sent away to some mental institution, he may have been annoying but he didn't deserve that."  
  
"Lana listen to me, from now on, we forget about this. It's done okay? Which means we don't need to be talking about it anymore." Chloe said angrily standing up and leaving the living room.  
  
Sherry looked at Lana and began exiting the room to follow Chloe.  
  
"Sherry wait." Lana said.  
  
"She does have a point Lana, besides, this kid was a loser anyway." Sherry said, and she began heading upstairs to Chloe's room.  
  
Lana stood there, shocked at the way her two best friends were acting. Finally she convinced herself that he had it coming, and that he deserved to get sent away.  
  
--End of Flashback--  
  
Pete and Clark sat there staring at the two.  
  
"What! I can't believe you guys did that to him!" Clark said shocked at the new information he found out about his friends past.  
  
"Look Clark, it was a long time ago, I've changed. As you can see Lana and I are finally starting to be friends again. Plus everything was fine after that...except now." She said looking down thinking about what happened to Sherry.  
  
"Clark's right you guys, you have to go the police." Pete said.  
  
"What? We can't, what are we gonna do? Tell them we think the person that attacked our friend Sherry is trying to get revenge on us after we sent him away to some mental institution years ago?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Yes." Clark said, his tone of voice calm so that Chloe would settle down.  
  
"I'm sorry...look, as much as I want to Clark, we can't. And you guys have to promise not to tell either. Lana and I'll figure something out." She said, making sure they wouldn't leave without promising.  
  
Clark and Pete promised the two girls, and left them sitting alone in the Torch office.  
  
"What *are* we going to do Chloe?" Lana asked tears filling her eyes because she was so scared.  
  
"I don't-" She was cut off by a faint whisper coming from somewhere in the office.  
  
"Lana, Chloe." They could barely make out what was being said.  
  
"Rob." Chloe said, her tone serious now as the two stood up from their chairs looking around the office.  
  
Still whispering, the voice said, "Yes Chloe. It's me, and guess what, you're next." And Lana was punched in the face by an unseen force and she fell to the floor unconcious.  
  
"Lana!" Chloe screamed kneeling down to her friend trying to wake her up.  
  
"Oh Chloe." The voice was at a normal volume this time, and when she looked up, a chunk of rock from one of the science rooms was floating in the air, just above her face. And the rock slammed into her head, and everything around her went black.  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
Don't forget to review :) 


	6. Accepting the Truth

Clark slowly walked home, taking in the information he found out just twenty minutes earlier from two of his good friends.  
  
"I can't believe Lana and Chloe would do something like that. That's...not them. Well, Chloe did say they were different when they were younger. Now I know why Lana and Chloe never really got along. I just can't picture the Lana Lang and Chloe Sullivan doing something that cruel." Clark said to himself as he approached the path that lead down to his house.  
  
The wind blew softly over the farm, Clark checking to see if it was gonna rain. With all the rain they've been having the past few weeks he wouldn't be surprised if it did. Martha saw Clark approaching the house, a sad expression on his face.  
  
"Clark, are you alright?" She asked walking towards him and putting an arm around his shoulder, barely able to reach it since he's much taller than her.  
  
"Yeah...I'll be okay." He said, his face looking down at the ground as they approached the front door.  
  
"Clark, if there's ever something bothering you, you know you can come to me or your father and talk about it. We'll always be there for you." She said smiling as he held the door open for her.  
  
"Thanks Mom." He said walking upstairs to his room.  
  
He lay down on his bed, looking out the window, finally accepting the truth about years earlier.  
  
The phone rang next to his bed, snapping him out of his daydream. He turned over, picking up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" He asked.  
  
"Clark, hi, it's Nell. I was wondering if Lana was over there." She asked.  
  
"Nope, sorry, she's probably still at the Tortch office with Chloe." He said.  
  
"Well, I just called up there, and nobody picked up. So I tried Chloe's house, but her father said she was still out."  
  
"Oh, sorry, I'll go see where she is and tell her you're looking for her." He said hanging up the phone. He wasn't worried, he knew Chloe and Lana must have gone to The Talon or something. He tried calling the Torch again.  
  
For about ten seconds the phone just rang, no answer from the Torch. Clark was about ready to hang up when he finally heard a click.  
  
"Clark..." She said, her voice faint.  
  
"Lana!" He yelled, "Are you alright, what happened!" He said worried.  
  
"It...Rob...knocked me out...he...took Chloe." She said, before he heard the phone drop.  
  
"Lana! Lana are you there! I'm on my way!"  
  
**************************  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
Don't forget to review :) 


	7. Gone

He ran his superspeed to the school. When he got into the office he saw Lana laying on the floor unconcious, the phone off the hook. He rushed over to her and lifted her head off the ground and tried waking her up.  
  
"Lana, wake up, it's Clark." She opened her eyes a minute later and she started getting up but fell back again in Clark's arms.  
  
"Clark. I'm so glad you're here. He took Chloe. I don't know where, but you have to find her. I'll stay here and call the police." Lana said standing up finally.  
  
"Are you okay? Do you need to go to a hospital?" He asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine, just find Chloe, I don't know what Rob's planning to do." She said reaching for the phone she left off the hook.  
  
Clark gave her a smile and ran out the door at his normal speed.  
  
The only place he could really think of was Chloe's house, he could remember her saying her Dad would be gone all weekend. He had to start somewhere, he thought.  
  
As he was running for her house he was thinking about Lana, he really hoped she was okay. Now in superspeed mode, he made it to Chloe's house in a flash. Using his x-ray vision he scanned the inside of her house. Nothing.  
  
He stood there in front of her house for a second, thinking. I know Lana wanted me to find Chloe, but something's wrong, something's not right.  
  
He headed back to the school only to find Lana was missing. **What?** He thought, and he saw a note lying on the floor.  
  
****Clark, help, woods, rob was here, help****  
  
He knew something wasn't right, he just had a feeling. Rob was in the room, making sure Lana didn't say anything. He ran for his new desitnation: the woods.  
  
Shortly after leaving the school, he made it to the woods, and, using his x- ray vision, scanned around everywhere. There. In the distance he could see two people, one person on the ground. Lana.  
  
He sped over where the two were and only saw Lana laying on the ground unconcious.  
  
"Rob." Clark said, and before he could move he was hit over the head with a piece of fire wood. Of course it had no effect on him, he just turned to see where Rob was.  
  
"Where's Chloe?" He demanded, not leaving Lana's side.  
  
"What are you Clark? Indestructable?" Rob said, still invisible as he hit Clark from behind with a pipe.  
  
"Where's Chloe!" He yelled.  
  
"And tell me, because I'm curious, why would I tell you that?" Rob asked cooly, lifting a glass, making it appear the glass was moving by itself. The glass was filled with some type of green drink.  
  
"You know Clark, I seemed to recall that when we were younger, you always seemed to get weak when you got near these things. I always thought it was just allergies or something, but now I know." He said, and he threw the glass's contents on Clark's face. Clark felt his body start to get weak, he was still guarding Lana, no matter how weak he got he wasn't gonna let Rob take her too.  
  
But the liquid mixed with meteor started causing Clark to feel worse. He fell to the ground, his hands covering his face, desperately trying to get the stuff off. His face started turning the way his hands did when he was near the meteor rocks. He couldn't move, and Rob appeared. He shoved Clark out of the way and picked up Lana, who was still unconcious.  
  
"Lana!" Clark gasped, his throat starting to hurt, and his eyes feeling as if they were about to explode. His vision began to get blurry, and he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. The pain was too much, and half standing now, he fell to the ground.  
  
************  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
Don't forget to review. :) 


	8. The Search Part I

Pete was walking down the school hallway looking for Clark and Chloe. He heard the sound of something dropping but couldn't picture where it was coming from. He saw Rob appear carrying the unconcious Lana and the two just disappeared into thin air.  
  
"Lana!" He shouted, and the voice of Rob came from behind him.  
  
"Better go check on your friend Clark, he didn't look too well." And Pete heard Rob's voice no more.  
  
He rushed into the Torch office knowing that's probably where Clark was and found him lying on the floor unconcious, his face covered in some green type of liquid. The veins on Clark's hands and face were showing and Pete rushed over to help his fallen friend.  
  
"Clark! Answer me! Are you alright!" He looked around the room and found a cloth and began wiping Clark's face off.  
  
"P-ete." Clark began but couldn't finish his sentence.  
  
"Hold on Clark." Pete went to the nearest fountain outside the room and soaked the cloth and rushed back to his friend's side.  
  
After a minute or two of washing Clark's face and hands off, Clark was starting to feel better.  
  
"We have-Chloe and Lana are gone-took them." Clark said.  
  
"Hold on Clark, I know you're trying to be the hero and everything but look at you, you're in no shape to go up against that guy.  
  
"I'm feeling better Pete, thanks." Clark said back in his normal tone again.  
  
"What was that he threw on you? It looked...like those meteor rocks, only liquid."  
  
"I don't know...but we have to find them, who knows what he'll do to them." Clark said trying to get out of the room.  
  
"Okay, but..." Pete turned to look at the phone to call the police, and when he turned back to face Clark he was gone.  
  
Clark knew it was a risk, using his powers right in front of Pete, but he had his back turned. He knew it was going to be hard to find them since they were probably invisible. A light bulb flashed in Clark's head. *X- Ray vision* He thought, *invisible or not, if I use my vision I can still see them.*  
  
The surroundings were just a blur, he was running so fast, all he could think about was that he had to get to them, had to save them.  
  
Recently he started feeling differently about Chloe, he knew she liked him. And he knew if he *were* to take the next step with Chloe she would agree, but he still liked Lana. He liked them both.  
  
*Out of your head Clark-concentrate-you have to save them.* With that, he pushed those thoughts aside and began his search through the town.  
  
It was getting dark in the town of Smallville, and Clark was still on the search for them. He looked everywhere, the woods, abandoned buildings, even the school again. But no luck at any of those places. He stopped his search for a minute to just look around. The wind was blowing calmly in his hair, and his gaze moved from the houses to the sky. He watched the sun began to slowly set and knew he didn't have much time, whatever Rob was planning on doing was probably right after the sun set, that way it would be dark and there might not be anyone passing on by hearing the girls cry out.  
  
He ran his fist into the sidewalk causing a hole. He started at it, than looked around again, and began running again, searching the town. He was going to stop Rob, even if he had to search every inch of this town.  
  
******************  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
**Don't forget to Review, Thanks :) ** 


	9. The Search Part II

After a half hour of non-stop running, Clark stopped at the Luthor mansion. Using his x-ray vision he looked up and down the house. And that's when he saw it. Two skeletal structures tied to a chair next to each other, and another laying unconcious on the floor-Lex. He rushed inside immediately and up the stairs and instantly he was in the room.  
  
"Let them go Rob!" Clark said angrily.  
  
"Well if it isn't Mr. Kent, so good of you to join us. But I'm afraid you're a little too late. I'm afraid Lex is already out." And he turned, pointing at Lex, who was laying on the floor, blood coming out of his stomach.  
  
"Lex!" Clark began rushing towards him, but Rob stopped him.  
  
"Nope, I don't think so." He said, raising another glass of the meteor drink.  
  
Lana and Chloe sat, there, afraid to speak. But Chloe couldn't be silent anymore.  
  
"Clark why is he using that drink against you?"  
  
"Yes, Clark, why don't you tell her? Tell her how it's from the meteor rocks and when you're exposed to them you get sick. Oh, and don't forget to tell them how you're indestructable and can't be hurt."  
  
Clark's eyes widened. His secret was out. To Lana. To Chloe. He pushed that aside and concentrated on getting them out of there safe.  
  
"Clark, what is he talking about?" Chloe asked frantically.  
  
"It's okay Chloe, I'm gonna get you guys out of here." He said, staring at Rob.  
  
"That I'd like to see." Rob said crossing his arms. Clark approached the girls and suddenly felt weak. He looked down at their feet and saw meteor rocks surrounding their chairs.  
  
*No* He fell to the floor. Again, he was feeling sick, and his vision began to get blurry. Just when he thought Rob was going to win, he saw Rob fall to the floor, and than he saw the meteor rocks floating and being thrown out the window, along with the glass Rob was holding. And Clark was strong again.  
  
"Hey Clark! It's Pete! I found some of that stuff laying around back at the Torch. I got a call on my cell from one of Lex's servants, saying I needed to come over immediately. Than the line disconnected, and here I am."  
  
"Clark, get us untied, hurry, what if he wakes up." Lana said struggling to get out of the chair.  
  
"It's gonna be okay Lana." Clark rushed over to her, and Pete went to Chloe, and they heard a scream and Rob raised the knife toward Pete, and the four turned, and with Clark's fast reflexes stopped the knife from stabbing Pete, and with the impact of the knife into Clark it shattered into a thousand pieces. He gave Rob a powerful punch, not too powerful, just enough to knock him out. By than Chloe and Lana were untied and the three stood there staring at him in, not believing what they just saw.  
  
"Did you just..." Chloe began, but Clark finished for her.  
  
"I...Lex!" Clark rushed over to Lex's side, and he wasn't moving. Lex was losing a lot of blood.  
  
"We have to get him to a hospital." Lana said kneeling down next to Clark.  
  
"Driving him will take too long, I have to..." He started but finished.  
  
"Have to what?" Lana asked serious tone.  
  
"I can't explain, but right now I have to get Lex to a hospital. I promise, i'll tell you everything when I get back." And with that, holding Lex, he did his superspeed run and was out of the room in a flash.  
  
***********  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
**Don't forget to review** 


	10. A New Beginning

Three weeks later...  
  
Just three weeks earlier Clark was rushing Lex to the hospital, but everything was okay now. Rob was arrested and sent to a juvenille facility and Lex was gonna be alright. For three weeks now Clark tried to avoid his three best friends, knowing they must have a dozen questions. After all, they knew his secret, well, almost did. Tonight would be the night he would sit down with them and tell them. He left a note in each of their lockers asking them to meet him at his loft later that night, and sure enough, they all three showed up.  
  
Clark stood staring out at the stars, the soft wind bringing in a slight breeze in his Fortress of Solitude. Lana was the first to arrive, who immediately sat down on the couch, Chloe and Pete arriving shortly after. It was night in the sky, and the loft was brightly lit with lamps and a few candles Lana brought over. The three sat on the couch, Clark pulling up a chair directly in front of them. And he told them.  
  
"Wow." Lana said, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"My thoughts exactly." Chloe said.  
  
"So wait, let me get this straight, super speed, x-ray vision, super strength right?" Pete asked.  
  
"Yep." Clark said giving them a short demonstration by moving from the loft to the house in an instant with four sodas in his hand.  
  
"Amazing." Chloe said in her journalistic tone.  
  
The three promised Clark they would keep his secret, Chloe promising him that if she told anyone she would never be able to get a job at the Daily Planet. They heard footsteps and all began to stop talking at once. It was Lex.  
  
"Lex, how you doing?" Clark asked standing up from his chair.  
  
"Hey, is this a party, cause if it is, somebody forgot my invitation." He said jokingly.  
  
"Oh...we were just working on a..." Clark said panickly.  
  
"School project." Chloe broke in.  
  
"Sounds fun." He said pulling up a chair next to Clark.  
  
They sat in silence, Clark feeling bad how out of his four best friends, three of them knew his secret.  
  
After five minutes of silence, Clark decided to break it with just telling Lex the truth. They were good friends, he didn't want to have to hide anything from Lex, especially when Lana, Chloe, and Pete knew something Lex didn't.  
  
  
  
"You're telling me you're an...alien?" Lex asked.  
  
Clark answered with a yes, giving Lex another demonstration of his powers.  
  
"You realize everything's changed now, I mean not in a bad way, but in a good way. And you know you can count on all four of us to keep your secret." Lex said honestly.  
  
"I know I can." He answered smiling looking at his four friends.  
  
After there three hour long get together, Chloe, Lana, Pete, and Lex went their separate ways home, leaving Clark standing in his loft, watching there cars drive away smiling because he knew tomorrow was the start of a new day, and everything had changed now. It was the start of a new beginning.  
  
**************************  
  
The End?  
  
I was thinking about writing a sequel to this story, things being different now that his friends know. Maybe they can help him out during his fights against the enemies....  
  
Don't forget to review, if you liked this story and would like me to make a sequel please write that in the review, that way i'll know.  
  
****Reviews****Reviews****Reviews**** :) 


End file.
